Triste Vecindario
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: AU. Una triste historia sobre como el miedo puede separar personas. Una realidad hermosa se puede convertir en nada más que... un recuerdo nostálgico. Kogan / three-shot / song-fic


**New three-short!**

 **Desde el año pasado quise hacer esto, pero solo "hice" una parte para el "concurso" de mi colegio... no gané porque me pasé. Eran máximo 11 páginas y como estoy acostumbrada a escribir por palabras... me salieron 15 págs... Pero en verdad me encanta esta _trilogía_.**

 **Bueno, esto está basado en la trilogía de _Blue Neighborhood_ de Troye Sivan. Es opcional que después de leer el capítulo, vean el video de él, cuidado con el spoiler.**

* * *

 **POV Logan**

Empecemos esta triste historia con algo lindo, la risa de Kendall. Él era lo más hermosos que me pudo pasar en la vida, era mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, mi amor. No pude pedir mejor persona que él, en todos los sentidos.

 _Lo escuchaba correr detrás de mí y yo solo trataba de correr más rápido para que no me alcanzara. Di una vuelta entre unos carros y lo perdí, traté de volver a respirar bien mientras vigilaba que no me encontrara, lo busqué a mi derecha, debajo de los carros y al otro lado de la calle, no estaba ahí. Me giré a la izquierda._

 _-¡Buh!_

Kendall era todo lo que yo necesitaba. Puede que haya estado muy pequeño para pensar en Kendall como algo más que un buen amigo, pero fue el destino el que nos unió. Y no me arrepiento de nada. Y yo sabía que él sentía lo mismo por mí.

 _Salté y caí al suelo. Kendall se rió de mí y yo me crucé de brazos. Él me miró y sonrió mientras me daba su mano para levantarme. –Eres un tonto._

– _¡Vamos, Logie! Te divertiste también.- me empezó a hacer cosquillas y no pude evitar reírme como loco. –¡Lo sabía!– él se rió y me besó. Mi cara se calentó y Kendall rió y me abrazó. –¡Te ves tan lindo!_

 _Estaba intentando todo para no caer en el camino a casa. Kendall intentado retrasarme, besándome en las cercas y en los muros. En el camino a casa creo que todo marcha bien, por ahora. Sentía la necesidad de escondernos o golpear a Kendall lejos cuando sentía o presentía que alguien nos iba a ver, siempre fui muy nerviosos. Veía que mis papás se besaban en público y que se abrazaban a cada rato, pero tenía miedo. Me había dicho que solo podía besar cuando tuviera una novia y estuviera más mayor. Pero yo tenía diez y hasta donde sabía, Kendall no era una chica._

 _Pero yo quería seguir con él, quería que me besara, que agarrara mi mano, que me abrazara y siguiera jugando conmigo para siempre. Pero faltaban cinco minutos para nuestro toque de queda y el parque quedaba un poco lejos de nuestras casas, tenía que esperar hasta el fin de semana. Y me sentía triste, porque aún falta demasiado para el fin de semana. Demasiado para ahogarme en sus manos. Demasiado desde que fui un tonto. Porque cuando te enamoras, te conviertes en un tonto._

 _Y sólo me había enamorado de un niña en mi clase de la escuela, pero jamás ni nunca tan intensamente como me sentía por Kendall, y me sentía tan... tan wow. Kendall me volvía loco, me hacía sentir salvaje. Me encantaba._

–Dejemos este triste vecindario.– le dije a Kendall mientras acariciaba su cabello. Me apoyé en mi codo sobre su cama y me incliné para besarlo. Él me sonrió y me besó otra vez.

–Creo que te corrompí.– dijo sonriendo, reí.

–Nunca supe que amar podría doler tan bien. Y eso me pone salvaje.– quité su flequillo de la cara y caí en sus ojos. –Porque cuando me miras así. Yo nunca, nunca quise ser tan malo. Eso me vuelve loco.

–Él amor te vuelve loco algunas veces.

–Tú me estás volviendo loco...– me incliné. –Me estas volviendo loco.– susurré sobre sus labios antes de besarlo.

 _Cuando el fin de semana llegó, nos trajo una sorpresa. ¡Íbamos a salir de ese lugar! La familia de Kendall y la mía se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a Los Ángeles. Nuestros papás habían ganado entradas pero la final del hockey en la pista de hielo nueva y también aprovecharíamos para ir a la playa._

 _La playa era un lugar muy bueno, el mar me encantaba, el sonido era algo que yo siempre amé y esta era la primera vez que veníamos con Kendall y su familia. E iba a aprovechar todos los momentos con él. Mientras los mayores ponían una carpa para pasar la noche y sacaban una hielera con refresco y cosas así, agarré la oportunidad y la mano de Kendall y corrimos a unos árboles para jugar a ser piratas._

 _Después estábamos jugando en la playa, buscando peces, cangrejos, estrellas de mar, cualquier cosa genial. Le decía a Kendall como se llamaban los animales que veíamos, donde vivían y todas las cosas que sabía de ellos. Me encantaba y él parecía que realmente me escuchaba y ponía atención, algo que ni siquiera hacían mis papás._

 _Corríamos por la arena cuando escuchamos unos grandes palabras del papá de Kendall. Él me miró con miedo y corrió donde su papá que parecía que le iba a golpear al mío. Me acerqué y todo lo que pude entender fue que no volveríamos a salir con la familia Knight. Vi como su papá llevaba a Kendall muy fuerte del brazo, mi corazón se estaba partiendo, ni siquiera pude despedirme. Él miró hacia atrás y sabía que estaba tan triste como yo. Kendall estaba avergonzado y molesto con su papá. Me di cuenta que había bebido, sabíamos todos que el alcohol a veces saca un lado nuevo de él. A veces feliz y relajado, y a veces un diablo._

 _–_ _¡Te veo mañana, Logan!_

 _Pero no fue hasta el lunes que volvimos a casa. Todavía estaban tensas las cosas entre nuestros papás, pero nuestras mamás decían que no importaba lo que pasara, no tenía nada que ver con nosotros y que podíamos seguir jugando en mi patio. Y yo estaba feliz, y sabía que Kendall también. Porque había agarrado mi mano y me había besado en mi cocina cuando nadie estaba cerca._

 _–_ _Seguiremos juntos por mucho tiempo, Logie._

 _–_ _Espero que sí._

–Tengo un ruido blanco en mi mente, no se calmará. Eres todo en lo que pienso.– me acosté en mi cama y agarré su mano. Él la llevó a su boca y besó mis nudillos.

–Tú también, eres todo en mi mente.– sonrió y me besó la mejilla.

–Corriendo en la música y en noches alocadas. En cada fiesta y en medio de la gente. Sólo somos como el resto, sólo amigos. Pero cuando se apagan las luces, somos tú y yo ahora, como ahora.

–Te amo.– sonreí y escondí mi rostro en su cuello.

–Te amo demasiado.– sentí su mano pasar por mi espalda lentamente y sus latidos ser tranquilos.

–Mis papás irán donde mis abuelos este fin de semana. Una "noche de chicos" no sería mal. Hace bastante que no somos sólo tú y yo.

–Pero falta demasiado para el fin de semana. Quiero quedarme así para siempre, al menos así toda la noche. Ahogándome en tus manos.– lo abracé y lo apreté fuerte.

Los años habían pasado desde que teníamos diez años y me seguía sintiendo tan tonto como antes. Tan enamorado de él como la primera vez. Y me sentía tan bien estar en mal. Todos estos años se sentían como un sueño cuando estaba a solas con él, y una pesadilla cuando le preguntaban o me preguntaban qué cuando tendríamos novias, incluso los papás de Kendall estaban buscando una chica para él.

Y me entristecía, me rompía el corazón y me llenaba de miedo. ¿Qué si el realmente me dejaba y conseguía una novia? Ella se llevaría todo lo que yo amo.

–Prométeme que estarás conmigo siempre, Kendall.– mi voz empezaba a romperse.

–Lo prometo, Logan. Te amo mucho y no puedo estar sin ti.– besó mi cabeza y me apretó fuerte.

–Dejemos este triste vecindario.– dije.

–Dejémoslo entonces.

Nunca supe que amar podría doler tan bien. No quería seguir ocultándome para poder estar con Kendall. No quería tener que mentir frente a los demás para que no nos odiaran o humillaran. No quería esconderme como un ladrón o maleante. ¿Qué hay de malo con amar a Kendall? No podía entender y eso me pone loco.

Me separé de Kendall y me senté en la cama, me cubrí la cara con las manos y apreté los ojos. Empecé a llorar, de rabia y tristeza. Mis papás me matarían si pusieran lo de Kendall y yo, y los de él, probablemente su papá lo torture hasta morir de dolor y después me mataría a mí. De todos los padres en el mundo, los nuestros tuvieron que ser estos, así.

–Logie.– Kendall me abrazó y yo me enrollé en su cuello, apretando sus hombros. –Todo estará bien, Logan. Trabajaré más duro en el supermercado y juntaremos nuestro dinero para irnos de acá. Huiremos en mi carro.– pasó sus manos por mi espalda. –Y entonces buscaremos una casa junto a la playa, como siempre quisiste. Y seremos muy felices juntos, sólo tú y yo, bebé.

Me separé de él y lo miré. Puse mis manos a los lados de su cuello y mandíbula y lo miré bien, cada movimiento de sus ojos. Sólo quería que fuera verdad, que este momento no fuera una ilusión, que realmente estuviera hablando en serio.

–Kendall...

–Dejemos este triste vecindario.

Junté nuestros labios, un beso lleno de amor. Como a veces veían a mis papás de pequeño, cuando mamá o papá estaba triste o preocupado, el otro siempre lo animaba y lo besaba así. Pero nunca esto "algo más". Gemí cuando Kendall apretó mi caderas justo cuando yo empezaba profundizar el beso.

–Haces que mi corazón se agite,– dije sobre sus labios. Él metió sus dedos y luego manos debajo de mi camisa. Fui a su cuello y gimió cuando lo mordí. –Haces que mi corazón se agite, se doble y se rompa.– susurré –Pero no puedo darte la espalda y eso me pone salvaje. Tú me estás volviendo salvaje. Estoy loco.

–Nunca me sentí tan tonto.

* * *

 **Las cosas en el mundo y mente de Logan darán muchas vueltas y cosas desgarradoras pasarán. ¡Quedáte atent y no te perdás los capítulos de esta triste historia!**

 **#Crisis**


End file.
